Grandfathers Do It Too!
by obasan45
Summary: Three generations of Reishin's convoluted and extended family sit down together for breakfast for the first time. Yaoi. Kijin/Reishin, Shuei/Koyu, Bijin OC /Rin OC . Time-Fit: Four years after the end of anime Season 1. After BLUE RIBBON.


**Title : Grandfathers Do It Too!**

**Disclaimer :** **I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to Sai Yukino.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Family**

**Warnings : Yaoi**

**Pairings :** **Kijin/Reishin, Shuei/Koyu, Bijin(OC)/Rin(OC)**

**Summary : Three generations of Reishin's convoluted extended family sit down for breakfast together for the first time.**

**Time-fit: Four years after the end of the anime Season 1. After **_**Blue Ribbon.**_

_**DESPERATELY SEEKING HESUNOHANA:  
****I am chasing your reviews as they come in my email inbox! Thank you sooooo much!  
****Is there anyway to contact you? You don't have a FanfictionNet account? I would love to talk to you.  
****Please, please, leave me a way to contact you in your next review, or in my Private Message (on my profile page here - just click on my name), or even in my email (link given on my profile page).**_

* * *

"What's wrong, Koyu?"

"I can't sleep."  
Koyu fidgeted.

"Oh? We can do the other thing."  
Shuei sidled up, pressing his nakedness against Koyu's.  
"It's a healthy way to de-stress."

Koyu laughed.  
"Honestly, Shuei! In another couple of years or so, probably, we'll be respectable grandfathers!"

"And grandfathers do not fornicate?"

Shuei spoke against Koyu's neck.  
"Even Rin knows that her grandfathers do it any hour of the night and day."

"Oh! Don't remind me! I haven't totally forgiven Lord Reishin for that. He could at least have confined the action to the bedroom while his granddaughter was visiting!"

"It takes two, Koyu."

"Lord Reishin was topping!"  
Koyu retorted, blushing at the recollection of the scene, and of Rin's wide-eyed shock.  
"And the questions that she asked after that, trying to reconcile the image of her ultra-feminine Grandpa Reishin in that position!"

Shuei laughed.  
"And we can only blame ourselves for that happy position! Seriously, Koyu, don't be so harsh on Lord Reishin, and Lord Kijin too, of course. Rin _was _spending an inordinate amount of time at her grandfathers'. Bijin was doing portraits after portraits of her!Besides, weren't you the one who told me that the indiscretions you constantly walked into from the time when you were thirteen gave you a warped sense of comfort, that your parents were very much in love?"

Koyu sighed.  
"I guess. In any case, Rin will be staying with them from tonight on, so there's no avoiding their indiscretions."

Koyu thought for a moment.  
"Shuei, you _did _prepare Bijin properly, didn't you? Did you make sure he understood the book?"

"The book is self-explanatory, Koyu, with very detailed and graphic illustrations! And I did ask him if he wanted to discuss it. He went red and shook his head vehemently. Then he said, 'Please tell Master Koyu that I promise I will consult you if I, uh, we, run into problems.'."

"I can just _see _his face when he said that!"  
Koyu laughed.  
"It's absurd that he still addresses me as 'Master Koyu'!"

"Uh-huh. Not that I blame him. The relationships in this family are enough to give anyone a headache! When Lord Reishin adopted him, you became his brother. Now that he's married our adopted daughter, you are both his brother _and_ his father-in-law! As for Rin, she would have to decide if she should say 'Grandpa Reishin' or 'Father-in-law Reishin'. Good grief! How did I become wrapped up in these incestuous relationships!"

Koyu chuckled. He wrapped his thighs around Shuei's hips.  
"Perhaps in this way?"

* * *

"Koyu? Why are you the two of you here? Aren't you supposed to be waiting for the bridal couple at the Ran Manor for the tea ceremony?"

"We did! For two hours! Where are they?"

Reishin gave Kijin a side-long glance, and smiled.  
"Still in bed, I presume. Kijin said to leave them be."

He turned back to look at Koyu significantly.  
"Kijin and I, we believe in letting nature take its course. That was why I did away with this tradition on _your _wedding, Koyu."

Koyu blushed, but still managed a half-decent glare.  
"You could have sent a messenger, Lord Reishin! I was worried sick!"

"Yes, I should have. I forgot."  
Reishin turned to Shuei.  
"I'm surprised that _you _would think it cause for worry, Shuei. It is their wedding night, afterall."

Shuei laughed.  
"I accompanied Koyu here on the threat of being locked out of the bedroom tonight, Lord Reishin!"

Reishin's delicate brows rose.  
"Really? You, Koyu, using sex as a bargaining tool? After making Kijin promise not to compromise his principles for sex?"

Kijin laughed.  
"Indeed! Explain yourself, Li Koyu."

"Am I missing something?"  
Shuei asked innocently.

"Don't let Koyu bully you, Shuei. If he ever tries this again, remind him that it was his disapproval that shamed Kijin into standing up to my manipulative ways."

Koyu glared at his adoptive father.  
"I was only joking, Lord Reishin, and Shuei knew it."

He turned to Shuei, unconsciously biting his lower lip in worry.  
"Shuei, you did know, didn't you?"

Shuei's answer was lost in the commotion of Bijin and Rin running into the dining room. They apologized profusely, blushing furiously, bowing non-stop.

"Oh, enough already. Come sit down and eat."  
Reishin indicated the two places that were set for them.

He turned to Koyu and Shuei.  
"You haven't had breakfast, right? Sit down."

Shuei sat down. Koyu went to the side-board and took two sets of bowls and chopsticks. He was used to this. Because of the tendency for inappropriate behaviour at dining tables (AND libraries, AND studies, etc), the servants were asked to leave after setting down the food. They were not required to attend during the meals.

While that was going on, Reishin was scrutinizing the newly-weds, paying special attention to his granddaughter. He nodded in satisfaction, a half-smile playing on his lips.  
_Yes, definitely the after-sex glow. Well done, Bijin._

"It seems you are pleased, Dumpling."

The half-smile became a smirk. He gave his fellow-grandpa a side-long glance.  
"Bijin did well."

Shuei laughed.  
"Yes, I noticed too."

"Shuei!"  
Koyu, setting down the bowls and chopsticks, frowned at his lover.  
"Don't embarrass them."

And embarrassed they were, bright red, and staring down at their bowls.

"Don't mind them, Bijin, Rin. You'll get used to it soon enough."  
Kijin laughed.  
"Or maybe not. Koyu still freaks out sometimes!"

The meal progressed quickly, and uneventfully, with amused glances exchanged between Reishin and Shuei at the newly-weds' voracious appetites. Bijin reached for his third helping.

"Oi, Bijin, slow down."  
Shuei laughed.  
"And that applies to the other thing too. Take it easy, kid. You don't have to try out every position in the book on your wedding night!"

Reishin raised one brow.  
"What book?"

"Shuei gave Bijin a manual, just like you did for us, Lord Reishin."

"What? Shuei! That manual I gave you is hardly appropriate for them!"

Looking at the agitated Reishin, Shuei burst out laughing.  
"What do you take me for, Lord Reishin? I _can _tell the difference between male and female, you know. It's not the same manual."

"Excuse me, Father Shuei, but I thought Father Shuei was already very experienced. Why did Grandpa Reishin give you a manual?"

Shuei smiled at his daughter.  
"Koyu was my first, and only, male lover."

"Oh, really? That's so sweet, Father Shuei!"

A warm chuckle came from Koyu.  
"That's a strange thing for you to say to your father, Rin. But I must say I agree."

Koyu felt for Shuei's thigh under the table, and stroked it affectionately. He got kicked in the shin by Reishin, who was seated across the table corner from him. He turned to stare at his father.

"How . . ."

Reishin said under his breath,  
"Never mind how. I know you. And I know Shuei, and I suggest you don't start him up!"

Still nursing his shin, Koyu, half bent under the table, looked up at Reishin with dancing pale grey eyes.  
"Just make sure _your _man doesn't start up. . . grandpa!"

Reishin was stunned.  
_Your man?  
__Grandpa?  
__Is this the same uptight Koyu?  
__Good lord! Being a father has certainly changed him!_

Lowering his heavy lids, and revealing only slits of hazel, Reishin peered down his aristocratic nose at his son.  
"You see that last crab shumai? The one that doesn't get dragged out of the dining room prematurely gets to eat that. Deal?"

"Deal."

Reishin announced.  
"That last crab shumai is spoken for. No one is to eat it. Understood?"

"Shall I get it for you, Lord Reishin?"  
Bijin reached for the plate holding the shumai.

"Leave it, Bijin. I _will _be eating it, but later."  
Reishin smirked at Koyu. He reached for a large bowl, and filled it with tea instead of soup. Pursing his lips delicately, he blew on the tea. Feeling Koyu's curious gaze, Reishin turned and gave the sweetest smile.

Koyu frowned, biting his lip.  
_I don't trust that smile. Too sweet!  
__What's Lord Reishin up to now?_

Dipping the tip of his finger into the tea, Reishin smiled again. The temperature was perfect. It needed to be warm enough to do its work. But not too hot. Reishin didn't wish to cripple his son. With a deft flick of his wrist . . .

Reishin observed his handiwork with satisfaction. Koyu's lap was drenched and getting more obviously male with every passing second. And, as to be expected of Koyu, he had not made a scene. The only thing that alerted Shuei, seated next to Koyu, was a soft gasp. Reishin smirked.  
_Perfect. Shuei's red all the way down to his neck. He can't tear his eyes away.  
__Hah. I can almost taste that crab shumai already!_

Shuei whispered something to Koyu, tugging tentatively at Koyu's sleeve. A death-glare, a growl, and the hope in Shuei's face faded. So too the wicked hope in Reishin's breast, to be replaced, much to his own surprise, by a faint stirring of sympathy for Shuei.

Koyu fumed. He did not expect Reishin to be so underhanded. What was the use of being the legendary Walking Brain, when he couldn't think of a single counter-strategy against Reishin!

A small movement caught Koyu's eye. Reishin was unwinding the blue ribbon that held his hair in a low ponytail.  
_Why is Lord Reishin letting his hair loose at the breakfast table?_

Koyu stared in disbelief as Reishin shook his hair loose, running his fingers sensuously through it, letting the silky strands fall slowly through his fingers, his head tilted back, his eyes heavily hooded, his lips slightly parted.  
_What on earth?  
__That is definitely a seductive gesture!_

Then Koyu heard it. And so did everyone else at the table. The sound of laboured breathing, magnified by the confines of the wooden mask. Reishin had just enough time to push the plate with the last crab shumai towards Koyu, before being swept off his feet by his hyperventilating lover.

Peering across Kijin's shoulder as he was carried out, Reishin smiled sweetly.  
"Grandpas should always go first, don't you think, Koyu? And next goes fathers, of course."

Koyu jumped out of his chair, pulling Shuei with him. The fathers exited the dining room at a clumsy half-run.

The newly-weds turned to each other and burst out laughing.

Bijin filled their teacups.  
"To fathers and grandfathers!"

**[The End]**

**Notes:**

**(1) _"And we can only blame ourselves for that happy position!" - _Shuei and Koyu's roles in the happy position of Reishin topping is told in _Reishin's Spy._**

**(2) Rin was adopted by Koyu and Shuei in Chapter 7 of **_**Blue Ribbon.**_

**(3) Bijin was introduced in **_**The General's Man.**_

**(4) The story of how Kijin was shamed into standing up to Reishin's use of sex as a bargaining tool is told in **_**I'll Never Again . . .**_

**(5) The sex manual given to Shuei by Reishin is featured in Chapter 4 of **_**Twin Irises.**_

**(6) The first mention of Reishin's ponytail being bound by this blue ribbon is in Chapter 7 of **_**Blue Ribbon.**_


End file.
